Naruto:Acolyte Of Slaughter
by Susanoo Totsuka
Summary: Killed by the village he swore to protect,abandoned by the Kami he chose to love,Naruto falls into the hands of Jashin,who,upon seeing the promise he holds,turns him into his Acolyte,Horseman,and Ultimate Weapon.


Just like every other aspiring Fanfiction writer on this website, whom take their works seriously or not, I do not own Naruto, nor any Naruto affiliations as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator, writer and illustrator of said possession.

Now that that's over. I've been an adamant reader of Fanfiction for quite a few years now. And have come to a conclusion. There are not as many great Naruto Fanfictions out there that should be for certain areas. And if there are, they're either Abandoned, Not completed, or on Hiatus which we all know basically means 'I'm done with this so move on'. Which is why I'm here. To try my own hand in the Fanfiction world of Naruto. Now, I'm not saying I'll be able to focus solely on one story, as I have a tendency to move from one idea to another... very quickly.

Anyways, as for the guidelines of this story:

-There will be no pole for Pairings. Nor will this story be a 'Yaoi' story as this is one of the aspects that ruins great storyline plots, in _my_ opinion.

-I will not take a whole entire sentence and turn it into Japanese/Chinese from English, nor will I incorporate Japanese/Chinese Kanji from English letters to add 'Dramatics' to the story. I will use single to two Japanese/Chinese words, as well as do my best to keep Nin, Gen, Ken, and Tai jutsu as close to their original wordings as possible.

-Don't ask for Honor and Integrity. These are NINJAS for the sake of the people! They have NO Honor, They have NO Integrity! Now, I'm not saying that Naruto will collect fee from his client , or stand behind his friends and stab them in the back with a Kunai, but He won't be this kid Ninja that has this Honor that people not even today have.

-This will not be a kid friendly story. There will be Swearing, Gore, Sex, lewd comments and other adult items that some should not read. Not that this will stop you, I was ten and reading rated M Fanfictions. This is just a warning going out to people.

-Also, yes, I know that worshiping Jashin is wrong. I do not worship any other being than God as I am, indeed Christian, and do not call my religion into question, I write this story, not because I agree with everything I've written, no but because this is _Fanfiction_, where I've created _Fiction_ as a _Fan of Naruto_ to make him strong where Kishimoto failed.

Prologue:The Strain Of Death

Naruto Uzumaki laid, his body in a completely motionless state. It felt as though he was floating through and endless void, the darkness holding onto him and grasping at him, almost as if trying to hold him in place. He didn't quite understand the situation, and he didn't remember how he had gotten there nor how much time had passed since he had arrived. It was as if he had been banished from all planes, forced forever to float alone.

**"Such an interesting Mortal...**" A Demonic, Booming voiced called out, Naruto wishing that he could open his eyes to see what had found him. But no sight came. **"So young, yet you have been cast away into death."**

"W-Who are you?" Naruto questioned meekly, though silence responded for a long while before an answer was given.

**"Open your eyes and see."**

"But I can't!" Naruto complained, having excepted the fact that his eyes would not obey him.

**"Listen to me, Mortal!"** The voice snapped, its temper quickly being ignited. **"And do as I say: I have commanded that you shall see in my realm, so you will see. Now open your eyes!"** Obeying the booming voice, Naruto tried his hand in opening his eyes once more, this time blurry images coming to view before he could once again see clearly. The blond haired child grasped his eyes, a happy expression upon his face.

"I can see, how did you-" The boy's question stopped short in his throat as he stared at the gigantic being that he had been brought before. With the appearance of a skeleton burned onto its body, and eyes that, even the Kyuubi, would fear, sitting upon a throne. As the eyes trained themselves on Naruto, allowing him to see the hidden rage and pain, the boy backed up quickly, the air quickly leaving him. "W-What are you?" Naruto questioned, the giant staring down upon him without emotion.

**"Of course, even the most promising Mortals have no clue as to who I am, seeing the fact that you all blindly worship your precious Kami. I am Jashin, God of Wrath, War, Rage, Hate, Pain, all of these and more. Do you know why I have called you here before me, Mortal?" **The Crature questioned as it leaned forwards in its throne slightly. Once again backing up in retreat, Naruto shook his head. **"You are here before me because you are dead. Murdered, by your own village. You have floated in a void for the past twenty four hours, the amount of time it takes for your soul to leave the territory of your precious Kami, before passing by me to enter hell."**

Both shocked, and appalled, at what this creature spoke down to him, Naruto began shaking his head, willing tears to come fourth from his blue eyes, though none came. "Why? Why are you telling me this!" Naruto screamed as he clutched his heart, or where it would have been, had he still been living. Glaring at the Mortal who dare raise his voice at him, Jashin raised his hand, forcing the boy to his knees.

**"I tell you this because you have the most promise that I have ever seen in a soul that has passed before me. You have endured so much pain in your lifetime, pain that not even my most loyal followers have come to realize, pain that you yourself have come to both understand and accept. And yet, even through this pain, every beating, ever assassination attempt, you have remained... pure. More pure than any soul to pass before me, as I have said. And through that pureness, through that pain, I saw... An Acolyte. I saw a mere child that could become my greatest asset in my plans to burn your world down. So I have brought you here, to offer you a chance to return to your world, alive, on the sole condition that you serve me, Jashin, as your Lord, and bring fourth my sacrifices I ask of you."**

Naruto stared up at the being, shell shocked. He didn't fully comprehend what this being was asking of him, yet he knew in simplistic form, this being was asking for his faith in its religion. It wanted him to kill so he could prove his faith in it. "But... The village, Kami-"

**"Mortal, you wear my patience thin! Your village has turned on you, and given you the ultimate betrayal, they have murdered you in cold blood. And while you may not remember the details of your feath no, it is because you have not come to terms with it yet, but you will. And you will remember. And Kami, Kami has abandoned you to! What God allows his followers to die in such a brutal fashion, after he has dealt them such a terrible lifetime! What God Leaves their followers in the Void for Twenty Four hours before his soul is available for grabs as he descends down into hell! You tell me what god, Mortal! The one you have followed so faithfully! I offer you a chance to return, to have revenge, to live the life you have always wanted. All I ask in return is that you turn your religion to me, that you sacrifice in my name and spread my name, my glory.**

**Do not believe me to as cruel a lord as yours, I will give you three gifts. And with these gifts, You will be sent out as my Horseman and my Acolyte to serve my honor, my image, and my name. Answer me, Mortal, before I cast your soul down into hell as Kami intended, where your former tenant awaits to tear you apart for all of eternity!"**

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, even though tears refused to form in his eyes. Could he do it? Could he turn his back on his village as it had done him? Could he turn his back on his religion, as it had done him? Most of all, could he kill on a whim, send sacrifices to this being and spread its name and glory throughout the elemental nations? The questions flooded the child's mind, and then, the dam burst. Opening his eyes, his eyes now without emotion as he stood to his feet, bowing before the creature that had called upon you. "I will go fourth and do as you wish Jashin-Sama. Bestow upon me your gifts, and send me out to spread the glory of your name!"

The giant Lord leaned back in his throne, what could be called a satisfied smile upon his face. After all, even the men who run away from emotions the most, come to smile the day they stumble upon their greatest weapon. **"You have made the right decision, Naruto Uzumaki. I see you are eager to go out into the world and spread my glory... Fine, I will bestow upon you your gifts and then, you may go. Your first gift is simply this, Knowledge. I have undone the damage that you backstabbing village has done to your brain, and have implanted the Knowledge into your mind that I deem you need to know. Your second gift:Immortality, as I can not allow my Acolyte to die. People may poison you, stab you, they may even behead you, but you shall not die."** The being spoke, Naruto's eyes widening at the implications. Being Immortal, It would give him the ability to burn his traitorous village to the ground once he had the power to do so!

**"And the final gift I bestow upon you, is this: The Scythe Of Jashin.**" A these words, the gigantic creature outstretched his hand, allowing a dark glow to be brought fourth from it before a scythe did indeed appear before him. The blade was shaped crescent like, a midnight black color that allowed no light to radiate off of it. Imprinted into the middle of each side of the blade was, what he assumed was, Jashin's symbol: A Circle With An Upside Down Triangle residing inside of it. The handle of the blade was silver for most of the length, until he reached the end where black grippings rested. Attached to the butt of the staff was, again, the golden symbol of Jashin. Traveling the length of the staff was a black chain that allowed the wiled to carry it over their shoulder.

It was a stunning weapon that, when Naruto reached for it, pulsed darkness as pain coursed throughout Naruto, allowing his body to turn black with the burnings of a skeleton painted onto his body, the same as Jashin, before it vanished, allowing Naruto to continue to grasp the scythe as he fell to one knee. "What... Was That, Jashin-Sama?" Naruto questioned wearily as the fourteen year old stumbled back to two feet.

**"That, was my scythe accepting you as its user, and my Acolyte. For generations, since my uprising here in my realm, my scythe has stayed beside me, no one worthy enough to wield its beautiful blade. You, Naruto, have been deemed worthy!" **At these words, Jashin once again outstretched his hand, a dark vortex ripping itself open by the blond haired child, who stared at it curiously. **"You are ready, Naruto, to go fourth and bring glory, sacrifices, and your Earth to my name. Step through my Vortex, and you will be returned to your body. Beware, your body will still be slightly damaged, I can only do so much, and after your death you lost the Kyuubi, and thus, his healing abilities. Also beware, your body is more than likely buried, you will have to fight your way upwards."**

"Anything else before I go to spread your name across of the elemental nations, Jashin-Sama?" Naruto asked, avoiding any disrespect that might infuriate his new lord.

**"Yes, my Scythe will not be there when you reawaken, but you will have access to it once you have. All you need to do, once you've reached the surface again, is will it to you, and it will come. That is all, so go, Naruto Uzumaki, My Horseman, My Acolyte, and spread the glory of my name across your world. Go and bring me my sacrifices. Go, and stay true in your faith to me."** Nodding at this, Naruto bowed.

"As you will me, Jashin-Sama. Until you summon me again." Those words spoken, Naruto disappeared into the vortex, leaving the gigantic deity alone by himself once more, to rest in his throne as he created an imagery, broadcasting to him the reawakening of his Acolyte, the strongest follower he had ever aquired.

~Naruto, Mortal Plane, Inside His Casket~

Wide eyes opened quickly as the sound of breathing began to fill a small, wooden casket. Raising his hands in the air, Naruto began feeling around what confined him underneath the ground, gaining a few splinters in the process. The casket was cheap, and poorly made. Most likely the only poor piece of crap that the village would donate for the _Demon's_ Funeral. Sighing as Naruto rested his head back, the blond haired child took a giant deep breath before he slammed his fist into the wood above him. As the wood splintered off, a crack was made throughout the cheap wood.

However, his luck would run short as, punch after punch, over and over, the sharp pain of slamming his fists into the coffin racked throughout him. And without the healing of the Kyuubi, the pain got no better. Laying back in his casket, and taking another deep breath, Naruto spoke out loud to himself. "Jashin-Sama, help me..." With these words, Naruto cocked his fist back, never noticing a black substance surrounding it, before slamming it forwards, the casket immediately breaking open and allowing maggots, worms, and other insect to fall with the soil down on his wounded body.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto brought his hands up, clawing through the soil. His hands burned, and his body ached, but thanks to the ability that he need not breath anymore, the boy pursued his goals of reaching the open land above, to wreak havoc and chaos in the name of Jashin. Punching his hand upwards, Naruto smiled as his hand felt the ground that he had been buried underneath. Punching his other hand to where he could grasp the ground, the blond pulled himself out of his grave his body beginning to burn as though all wounds had caught up with him. Releasing a scream of anguish, Naruto fell to his knees, back arched before he began panting.

As the pain began to finally subside, Naruto stumbled to his feet, removing his orange jump suit top and dropping it back into his grave. Looking around, Naruto sneered in disgust that they hadn't even buried him in the Shinobi section of the graveyards. Hell, he wasn't even placed in the Civilian section! And his gravestone, well, suffice to say had been desecrated with foul words and sayings. Snarling at the blatant disrespect, even for the dead, Naruto outstretched his right hand, channeling his chakra to it as a black substance began to surround it. Without warning, a vortex ripped itself open, just under the young child's hand, before disappearing and leaving with him, Jashin's Scythe.

Spinning the Scythe Experimentally, Naruto grinned viciously, slicing through his gravestone. Laughing maliciously, Naruto turned around, allowing the chain of his scythe to fall over his shoulders, his new scythe dangling dangerously behind him. Walking away from the gravestone, Naruto stopped short of his village. 'There's nothing else left in the village for me. No clothes, no parents, nothing... Fuck it, I'm done with this place.'

Feeling his new scythe shake, almost as if it was sending him the approval of his decision, Naruto nodded, turning from his village and walking the length of it, between its walls and forest, before he reached as long, narrow dirt path, Stepping out onto, Naruto cast a glance over his shoulder at the village that had hated him, scorned him, and murdered him. Removing his scythe, Naruto drew a circle and upside down triangle, Jashin's symbol, pointing towards Konoha, the Kanji for 'Slaughter' left underneath the image.

Once again shouldering the scythe, Naruto set out on his journey, not once again looking over his shoulders for a lasting glance at a village filled with back stabbing mongrels.

~Land Of Waves~

Gato stepped back, fear gripping him as a small child, no older than thirteen stalked towards him, a bamboo hate hiding his face, the bodies of his fallen Samurai and Thugs lying around his feet. "Y-You're H-Here To K-Kill me?" The usually confident and arrogant man questioned in a stutter.

"No." The boy answered in a complete monotone. "I've come looking... For a job. And you're the only one with the funds to hire me."

"That's it!" Gato exclaimed, his eyes, while still filled with fear, confused as he scrambled away from a urine spot of the dirt. "You want a job? You couldn't have asked! You have to kill my men!"

"I've proved my worth. Hire me, or face death, It matters not to me." The boy spoke gripping the scythe that had slain his men.

"No, no, you have the job!" The man exclaimed as he turned around to hide the urine spot on his pants, "Just make sure to follow my orders perfectly!"

"Right." The boy spoke, raising his head to where the bamboo hat showed blue eyes sending death towards the rich man. 'I'll follow your orders, until you're not important anymore. And then you, under Jashin-Sama's will... You will DIE!' The boy thought to himself.

As Gato turned around, the greedy man caught site of his new 'Employee', a sadistic look of glee placed upon his face. He could not, for the life in him, keep the chill from dancing through his body, fear instilling him. 'What have I done?' Gato questioned as he quickly left the blond behind, never noticing the symbol of Jashin that Naruto drew in blood.

That's all I have for now. This is basically a counterpart to my other Jashin Following Naruto story where he basically does everything almost completely the exact opposite.


End file.
